Besaid High
by Lady-Christian-Knight-88
Summary: Yes, I know. It's another "Tidus and the gang in High School" fic. Yes, I know, there's a lot of these. Well...mine is just a little bit more then that. It's basicly Final Fantisy X normalized. Rateing for safty. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Besaid High  
  
Author: LadyChristainKnight88  
  
Summery: After the death of his mother, Tidus and his Godfather, Auron, move from Zanakarned to the small Island of Besaid, where the young blitz player must adjust to his new life, make new friends...and enemies...as well as eventually come face-to-face with his father.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. With the exception of Kayla, but she's only a minor character with a few quick appearances. Hey, Tidus was a popular guy in Zanakarned, he's bound to have a few good-byes to say, and could use a good, sensible person to help him out. But anyway, normal disclaimer, I may not own them...but does that stop me from tweaking with them a little?  
  
Authors note: Yes, this is another Tidus and co. in high school story. I know, there's tons of them. Hopefully, I'm gonna stay true to original personalities and situations. If I'm not, please tell me. Just one thing, don't flame. Constructive criticism is more then welcome, but trust me, flaming me isn't a good idea...last time someone did that my review section turned into an argument board.  
  
And now; onto the story.  
  
Tidus couldn't fight the tears anymore; he could only hide them with his pillow, which was already nearly soaked through. 'I'll have a heck of a time explaining that to Auron' Tidus thought as another sob escaped his throat. She had never been the same since his father left, Tidus knew that. Her spirit was broken, and he was amazed she'd held on this long. If it weren't for Auron, Tidus would've found himself in this same situation nearly ten years ago, and he would've been much less prepared to handle it.  
  
A quiet knock on the door interrupted. Tidus bolted upright, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes, to no avail. He knew who it was. It was Auron. Auron couldn't see him like this. "Go away!" He shouted, voice cracking.  
  
The door handle turned, and Auron entered. Tidus threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling through his blurred vision. "I told you to go away." He snapped, or rather, tried to snap. It came out more like a whiney protest.  
  
"Get up." Auron demanded coldly. "Stop crying and get to packing."  
  
Packing? The word startled Tidus. Tears stopped falling. Sitting up, he looked at Auron, brushing the last of the moisture away from his face. "Hua?" he asked suddenly. Then, the first part of that sentence processing, Tidus protested. "Hey! I'm not crying!"  
  
As if Auron would believe that.  
  
"We're moving." Auron answered. "I stayed here in Zanakarned for your mother, she would've died long ago if I'd taken you away from her." Well, at least Auron knew that much. "Now I have another promise to fulfill, and you're coming with me." Then, without giving Tidus the time to argue, Auron turned on his heal and walked out.  
  
Dry of tears and numbed through, Tidus stood up and walked to his closet, where he pulled out a suitcase. Throwing it onto his bed, the teenager ran a hand through his spiked blond hair as he snapped the left band open, then the other. The top sprang up and hit the wall behind the bed.  
  
Whirling around, he opened his dresser. He didn't know why obeying Auron came so naturally to him now when he was still a rebel at heart, but it often felt as though he had no choice in the matter. He'd learned the hard way years ago that disobeying Auron was useless. Yanking open his top drawer, Tidus used one hand to begin flinging underwear and t-shirts onto his bed, hanging out of the suitcase. With the other, he picked up his phone and dialed the all-too-familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said from over the line.  
  
"Hey Kayla." Tidus responded, trying to force his typical tone of mild cockiness. Even before she said anything, he knew he was failing miserably.  
  
"Hey." She said, concern sweeping through her voice. "You holding up O.K.? You sound awful."  
  
With no easy way to break it to her, Tidus just dropped the bomb. "I'm leaving Zanakarned."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Kayla responded. "Always knew Auron wouldn't stick around long after he had an excuse to leave."  
  
"You're more observant then me." Tidus admitted. "I didn't see this coming. Auron just walked into my room and told me to start packing. Said he had other promises to keep. Whatever that means."  
  
"Yeah, I guess Auron is your legal guardian now." Kayla answered. "He's practically been your step-father for years now." Kayla was nothing if not sensible. "So...what? You're leaving me to tell everybody?"  
  
Nodding instinctively, Tidus realized Kayla couldn't see him and said "Yeah...I'm sorry for dumping this on you..."  
  
"No prob Ti." Kayla answered. Tidus knew she had to go, it was the only time she used abbreviations while talking. "You nodded first, didn't you?"  
  
The phone call had greatly cheered Tidus, and he responded quickly, not wanting to hold his friend up. "Yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to figure out on your own." Kayla answered mischievously "I gotta go. I'd ask where you're moving too, but from what I know of Auron, you don't know yet, right?"  
  
"Yep." Tidus responded. "I'll let you know when I get there, alright?"  
  
"You better." Kayla answered playfully "Or Kev'll hunt you down himself. You know that, right?"  
  
"Too well." Tidus answered. "Bye."  
  
Kayla's teasing tone dropped from her voice and was replaced by a hint of sadness. "Goodbye, Tidus."  
  
The sudden dial tone hit Tidus as though he'd just been punched. The realization of what he'd just done to Kayla sunk in. He'd given her shocking news that would have ripples through Zanakarned High for years.  
  
He'd been emptying his drawers as he spoke, and now, he dropped the phone on his dresser and turned to his bed, then began folding his clothes and tossing them in his suitcase. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he worked. He held them back, not wanting to cry again.  
  
His mother was gone, he had to live with that. Maybe the move was for the best. He wouldn't come home every night to a house full of memories like his mother had done for ten years. He'd meet new people and make new friends, maybe even turn some lame Blitz team into stars. While the tears still threatened, a smile began as well.  
  
Yes, maybe this move would be for the best. 


	2. Luca

Authors Note: We meet Rikku this chapter, and so I just had to use a few Al Bhed lines. I did a search here on lucked out. I found a story chapter that had a complete English to Al Bhed dictionary. So that's where I got it. Thanks to all for reviewing last chapter!

Oh, and Dill Pickle...you're so insistant I need a good beta-reader. Well, this is me, officially asking you (yes, you) to beta-read for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the dock, Tidus gripped his suitcase so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He still had no idea where they were going. Auron had lead him confidently among the boats, and there were no signs indicating what was where. Now, as he walked up the ramp, he felt sick to his stomach. He was leaving everything he'd ever known behind. His friends, his school, his team

His team. Did they have a good Blitz team where he was moving to? Was there even a high school nearby? Tidus didn't usually like school, but the thought of not going to one was overwhelming. There was too much Tidus didn't know about Auron, to many places he may have been that he'd never talked about. All he knew about Auron was that he'd been a close friend of his old man's, probably the closest. How that friendship had come to be, Tidus was never sure. Where in Spira they had met, Tidus had never thought to ask.

He was on the boat and instantly headed for the stairs. The rooms were all below the deck, even he knew that about ships, so he descended quickly. Auron wasn't far behind, and caught up in a matter of seconds. "What's the hurry?" The older man asked.

Tidus turned and looked at Auron. Despite practically living with him for the past seven years, Tidus had never quite gotten use to the scar on Aurons' face. It ran from his eyebrow down along his cheek, slicing through his eye. Tidus had never been sure if he could see out of it or not. It was unnerving, to say the least, probably what made it so easy to obey him. "I'm tired." Tidus answered honestly.

Auron nodded, coldly understanding. "It's room 4-A. Get some sleep." Tidus forced a smile, and hurried down the stairs at a speed his blitz coach would kill him for considering even remotely fast, despite the fact that it felt like breakneck speed.

Tidus had no idea how long had passed, but he woke up to a firm hand shaking him.

"Get up. Let's go."

Tidus forced one eye open. The sight of Auron standing over him reminded him of what had happened and what was happened. Suddenly fighting back tears again, Tidus was wide awake. "Hua? We're here?"

In answer, Auron turned around and walked out the door.

How long had he been asleep? It wasn't importantâ€at least he had some energy now, which was a better condition then he'd been in earlier. Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, Tidus wiped the sleep sands from the corners of his eyes. Sighing heavily, Tidus grabbed his suitcase and mumbled to himself "Well, new life, here I come."

Not nearly as big of a city as Zanakarned, but still a big city. People hurried past all through the docks. Tidus recognized it by reputation and pictures. It was the Blitzball capital of the world, Luca.

So much for worrying if there was a Blitzball team where they were going.

"So...where to now?" Tidus asked, assuming it would be the hotel or an apartment, or, best case scenario, the Blitzball stadium. He wasn't prepared for Auron's answer.

"Dock 3."

"Huh?" Tidus asked, confused. "We're not staying in Luca?"

Auron just shook his head, then he handed Tidus a small bag. Tidus glanced into it, it was filled with gil. "Go get yourself something to eat." Auron ordered. "Our next boat leaves in thirty-five minutes. Don't be late." And with that, the older man strode off, leaving a very confused young Blitzball player standing in the middle of the Luca dockyard.

Instead of getting something to eat, Tidus found the Blitzball stadium instead. It wasn't as good as the one in Zanakarned. Then again, few things in the world could compare with anything found in Zanakarned. Luca's stadium was empty at the moment...no crowds, no fans no nothing.

Tidus found himself sitting in the bleachers, staring out to where, typically, a sphere pool should be. Today it was empty, but it was easy to imagine himself playing out here. Bringing a skill to the Luca sphere pool never seen anywhere outside Zanakarned.

Then he remembered, they weren't staying in Luca.

Suddenly, a voice cut into his thoughts. "Drana'c hu kysa dutyo"

Tidus looked up, startled, and spotted a young blond girl who stood on the footpath in the bleachers, shifting from foot to foot in a motion that proved quite well she had more energy then even she knew what to do with. She wore a sleeveless orange top and shorts, and didn't look half bad in them ether. Still, it wasn't her appearance, or her enegry, that Tidus thought about first. It was her words, which he responded to with a simple "Huh?"

The girl dissolved into peels of laughter and took a seat beside him. Tidus fought the urge to scoot away from her. It wasn't wise to offend insane people. "Cunno." She finally said, through her laughter. "ed'c zicd" the girl let her strange words trail off, then she added "I'm just use to everyone knowing Al Bhed."

"Al Bhed?" Tidus echoed, thoroughly confused.

The girl studied him for a moment, then said "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." Tidus answered quickly. Too quickly, he realized a moment later. "I'm straight outta Zanakarned."

Her swirling green eyes widened. "Zanakarned?" she echoed, tone slipping into awe. The reaction was just the ego-boost Tidus had been hoping for.

"Yep." He responded, leaning onto the row of seats behind him and stretching his arms out and behind him, resting them on the seats in a movement that hinted flirtation as his arm was only inches away from sliding around the girl's shoulders. Hey, strange town, hot girl, and no one to drag him away. He was entitled. "Zanakarned."

"Wow" Rikku said, her voice an awed whisper. Then she asked "Do you plan to stay in Luca long?"

Tidus shook his head. "Noâ€my legal guardian dragged me here, and told me to meet him and Dock 3 later."

The blond girl squealed and jumped to her feet. "luum!" She exclaimed, and then settled for a moment. "That means"

Suddenly, silence settled in an effect Tidus recognized well. He didn't even have to look behind him to know Auron was there. He tensed only a split-second before Auron spoke. "The boat's about to leave. Let's go."

Tidus jumped to his feet, and started to follow Auron as he strode off. Suddenly remembering, he turned. The girl had already started walking away. Tidus called after her "Hey! I didn't catch your name!"

Turning around, a smile flashed across her face and her unusual eyes twinkled. "Rikku!" she called after him. "It's Rikku!"

Tidus smiled and waved before turning on his heel and following Auron.

Rikku. He'd have to remember that.


End file.
